Dangerous
by yelen
Summary: Lo más preocupante de todo es que estas empezando a entenderlo, de alguna manera lo haces. Él es malo para tí, deberíás salir corriendo y no puedes porque al parecer posees un boton de autodestruccion que te impulsa a apretarlo una y otra vez.


Renuncia legal: Basado en los personajes y situaciones creadas (y que son propiedad de) _J.K. Rowling_, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. y _AOL/Time Warner Inc_.

Si, se me cae la cara de vergüenza, ¿excusas? Tengo un montón pero seguiría igual así que me callo y solo digo que necesitaba desintoxicarme de Harry Potter porque tenia tantas ideas que terminaba sin escribir nada.

Voy a continuar, lento pero ahí vamos a ir.

Esto nació mientras escuchaba Dangerous con Michel Jackson.

Dedicado a Maria Yanza, guapa ojalá que te guste, es una pequeña recompensa por la fe que has puesto en mí, aún cuando tardé en volver a aparecerme y contar con solo dos capítulos en Al otro lado del sol.

Advertencia: Pocos diálogos, esperemos que no se les haga pesado leer y esperemos les guste.

* * *

><p>Hay muchas cosas que lamentas, tantas que necesitarías unos cuantos rollos de pergamino, varias plumas y mínimo dos frascos de tinta.<p>

Por ejemplo, lamentas ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy y no por el asunto de la guerra, si no porque tu padre ha gastado la fortuna familiar a manos llenas reduciéndola de tal forma que lo que antes había alcanzado para toda la eternidad ahora solo se garantiza para vivir unas cuantas vidas y te vez obligado a trabajar para incrementarla ¡A trabajar! ¡Como un mago de clase media!

Lamentas ser amigo de Pansy, la perversa mujer es vengativa, manipuladora, ambiciosa y bastantes virtudes más, en resumen es como cualquier bruja de sociedad, educada a la antigua y una Slytherin. En su compañía te sientes cómodo, ambos no pueden estar peleados tanto tiempo y tienen un montón de cosas en común que hay bastante de donde discutir.

Si no se conocieran desde la infancia, si sus padres no hubieran sido cómplices en todo lo relacionado a cierto Lord Voldemort y si no fueran Parkinson y Malfoy, estas malditamente seguro que serian una pareja perfecta.

Blaise Zabinni no escapaba de tu lista, el cabrón insiste sin descanso en que debes de recuperar un poco la astucia que el sombrero seleccionador debió de haber visto cuando apenas eras un crío y cortejar a una bruja muggle, para así proclamar a los cuatro vientos que eres un mago regenerado y amante de lo impuro; si pudieras regresar el tiempo atrás no dudarías ni un segundo hacerlo, concretamente a el día que decidiste ser amigo de esa sanguijuela, le darías una patada en el culo y después lo lanzarías de la torre de Astronomía.

Y ya que estas desmenuzando tus descontentos, lamentas profundamente no haber bajado un poco tu orgullo cuando te encontrabas en el colegio y lanzarte a los golpes con Harry Potter, humillación y reproche de tus padres por semejantes actos aparte, lo hubieras disfrutado, seria un recuerdo memorable para toda la vida, ahora solo tienes que mirar como el santo Harry Potter saludaba a todos desde la entrada al ministerio. ¡Al jodido niño que vivió le hicieron un monumento! Y no conforme a eso declararon el día de su nacimiento como celebración nacional. Si hoy en día y por algún estúpido motivo vieras mal a Potter, tienes por seguro que un ejército de Aurores te caería encima y arrastrarían a Azkaban para una sentencia de cadena perpetua.

¡_Jodido niño que vivió_!

Pero por encima de todo, en el puesto numero uno, sientes profundamente no golpear a mujeres, porque en este momento es lo que mas deseas, lanzar por los aires todo principio retorcido que te lo impida y darle unas cuantas bofetadas a Granger, nadie que la escuche hablar puede condenarte por eso, la arpía esta frente a ti moviendo los labios mientras te regala miradas que prometen el infierno, su voz hace rato que se ha convertido en un zumbido, un zumbido que desgraciadamente te aguijonea como una avispa enfadada atrapada en el interior de tu cabeza.

— ¡Malfoy, lo digo enserio, si no abres la bóveda vamos a tener problemas! Es una orden del Ministerio, tus bobedas tienen que ser revisadas y tengo que hacerlo hoy.— dice la bruja mientras se seca con la manga de la tunica la frente debido al calor e intenta acomodarse ese seto espinoso que algunos llaman cabello.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas? — no puedes resistir el deseo de seguir pinchándola solo para ver hacia donde sigue su enojo tan expresivo.

Se queda quieta y al menos cierra la boca unos minutos para alivio de tu pobre y mágico cerebro, obviamente esta pensando su lista de amenazas.

Por lo general las mujeres con las que socializas demuestran su enojo ya sea con lagrimas o pucheros y en el caso de tu madre o Pansy una venganza que se manifiesta en una tunica desgarrada, una comida que te hace daño y cosas de ese estilo, nunca tan directo ni con bastante emoción involucrada.

Pero como suele ser en Granger, solo se limita a lanzarte una mirada dando a entender torturas dolorosas y todo tipo de cosas que resultaran en miembros amputados.

Una cosa extraña sucede, un ¡_zaz_!, no debería porque Granger es muchas cosas para ti, es molesta, tiene una voz chillona que utiliza para regañar a quien sea y es muggle, aunque eso ultimo ni te importe.

Mierda.

¡Sagrada mierda!

Granger esta buena.

Aunque no tan buena como con las que has salido, no tiene tetas grandes, ni un trasero digno de llamar la atención, pero no es tan seguro porque es la primera vez que la vez como mujer.

_Maldito Blaise por insistir en brujas muggle_.

Le vas a dar la patada que se merece en cuanto lo veas.

Ella se te queda viendo raro, sabe que la ves con pensamientos carnales, lo que no es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Para empezar es Granger, eso ya es lo suficiente malo para que la veas con interés.

Tienes muchos defectos.

Eres egoísta, superficial, materialista, codicioso y una lista que no te hace sentir mal pero tampoco orgulloso.

Muchos defectos.

Pero no eres imbécil ¿Que jodido idiota se siente atraído por Granger?

Al parecer Weasley, Krum, Mclaguen y tú.

¡Mierda!

De ningún modo.

Jamás vas a encontrar a Granger atractiva.

Ni hablar.

Eso sin contar que probablemente te castre si te atreves a rozarla por accidente.

Un duende pasa a tu lado, se sitúa a la espalda de ella y la ve feo.

No culpas a la desgraciada criatura, si uno de ellos se apareciera en el ministerio y derribara el techo tambien estarias cabreado, al menos aun la dejan entrar al banco. Gracias a Merlín por un poco de normalidad, el que te atraiga Granger ya es suficientemente inaudito, solo falta que empieces a recitar poemas y la sigas a todas parte como un perro deseoso de amor.

Y en un minuto tu día mejora, va a tardar décadas en revisar las bodegas familiares, probablemente cuando termine será una anciana con una terrible preferencia a asustar a niños indefensos y cuidar de una docena de gatos.

Pero sobre todo, será fea y a tí ya no te gustara.

* * *

><p>¿Cuando empezó? No estas seguro, crees que fue cuando te obligo a estar presente cada minuto mientras revisaba las bodegas.<p>

Tardaste.

Pero descubriste su talón de Aquiles, no tenias nada mejor que hacer y ella tenia la culpa que estuvieras ahí.

Un cometario grosero referente a los elfos y te lanzo una tetera oxidada.

¿En resumen?

Granger no es de gritar o intentar golpear a la primera como descubriste en esas horas interminables, te ignora si te metes con ella pero se altera como el demonio si haces un comentario despectivo a alguna criatura mágica que sea "explotada".

¿Lo bueno? Granger tiene mala puntería.

¿Lo malo? Una vez descubierta su debilidad no pudiste parar.

— Vamos a cazar a los dragones que quedan y utilizar la piel para capas y sombreros, los pantalones y guantes para Quidditch serian un atractivo, ¿Qué opinas? —empiezas nada mas entras a su oficina.

— Opino que eres un enfermo Malfoy — responde mientras sigue escribiendo en su pergamino, ya no levanta la cabeza cada vez que oye tu voz, se ha cansado de los insultos y de preguntarte que diablos quieres.

Has acabado por incordiarla a cada rato.

En el colegio el deporte servia para aliviar el estrés, ahora Granger es tu válvula de escape.

* * *

><p>— ¡Eres un sádico, un egoísta, una rata! — te grita mientras da vueltas por el apartamento buscando sin duda algo para lanzarte, su mirada se detiene en un juego de cuchillos, no, ella sabe que aun encantados no puede asesinarte, mandarte a San Mungo desde luego pero ella quiere asesinarte— ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras!<p>

Es su primera pelea de verdad.

— No es mi maldita culpa que no dijeras nada a tus amiguetes— le siseas y después añades por que sabes que ella lo sabe, solo que no lo dicen a la cara y alguien tiene que hacerlo.— Admitámoslo, tu brillante imagen se opacara si se enteran de que tenemos algo, soy un esqueleto en tu closet.

Parece atragantarse con las palabras, aprieta los puños y su búsqueda por el objeto que te mande fuera de este mundo se vuelve frenética.

—Lo que les diga no es asunto tuyo, no tenia porque decirle que tenemos "algo" y como que hay infierno que tu tampoco tenias que decirlo ¡pero no! ¡Vas y les sueltas en plena reunión de trabajo y frente al Ministro que estamos saliendo! — se detiene abruptamente y parece echarse a llorar.

Casi hace que te sientas culpable, casi, no que desearas que Weasley con la cara roja te retara a un duelo o que en su momento temiste que Harry Potter entrara en contacto con su lado oscuro y te convirtiera en ceniza frente al Ministro, afortunadamente Weasley es fácil de ignorar, Potter solo te brindo una de sus miradas de santo.

Te arriesgaste, lo sabes, una estupidez de tu parte pero no quieres ser un esqueleto de armario, _te revienta ser un esqueleto de armario_.

¿Para que te engañas? También quieres que te recuerde, cuando sea vieja y gorda, con tres hijos rechonchos y un marido gordinflón e insignificante, que cuando te vea salir en el profeta al lado de tu esposa hermosa con tus hijos perfectos y exitosos, recuerde.

Es tu lado Malfoy, tienes uno y estas acostumbrado a ello.

Ya no tienes ganas de pelear.

—Lo siento— lo dices en automático, no te disculpas muy seguido, de hecho puedes contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que lo has hecho. Ella lo sabe y te da una sonrisa triste.

Te ha perdonado, ¡_como si lo necesitaras_!

_¡Maldita sea!_

¿Porque sientes ganas de correr y sonreír como idiota?

* * *

><p>Cierras los ojos y te dices que él no es bueno para ti, tiene mal carácter, es un malhablado, sería la ultima persona que presentarías a tus padres, su mera presencia es suficiente para que te sientas como una de las heroínas románticas de apretado corsé y tendencia a desmayarse sobre las que lee Susan Bonnes en la oficina.<p>

Los chicos y él se ponen como dos gatos y un perro encerrados en una caja si les dejas mas de veinte minutos solos.

Discuten por cosas insignificantes como desde el grosor del fondo de un caldero, o cuanto se tardaría Ron en entender y descifrar una runa.

Peleas que por lo general terminan en la cama con cuerpos sudorosos y las sabanas por el suelo.

Lo más preocupante de todo es que estas empezando a entenderlo, de alguna manera lo haces.

Si.

Él es malo para ti.

Como una sustancia toxica, de esas que invaden tu sistema y cuando te das cuenta estás perdida y sin cura alguna.

Radioactivo, equivalente de que debes largarte lo más lejos posible y mantenerte así para siempre.

Porque es una mala señal el que quieras salir en su defensa cada vez que alguien habla mal de él, nadie puede criticarlo excepto tú, que puedes echarle en cara cada condenado error en su vida que ha cometido.

Que el que provoque a Ron cada que tiene oportunidad, se burle de la bondad de Harry e incluso intente hacer pasar un mal rato a Neville te haya dejado de inquietar como lo hacía antes, incluso y esto el lo que te preocupa, le ves el lado gracioso a algunos de sus comentarios.

Te hace sentir como una traidora.

Es nocivo, perjudicial para tu paz mental, una enfermedad que te hace anhelar y rechazar la cura.

Es diabólico, con su manera de manipularte para que termines haciendo lo que quiere, capaz de pelear contigo durante horas con tal de que te rindas y aceptes hacer una visita relámpago a Narcissa Malfoy, sabe que no se soportan pero insiste en que un trato constante terminara por volverlas compinches. ¡_Como si fuera a suceder!_

Un celoso, que no te puede ver hablando con un desconocido, ya sea que tenga diez años u ochenta, se acerca a ti, pone una mano sobre tu cintura y le lanza una mirada que en el colegio ponía a niños de primero a correr hacia las colinas, al perverso solo le falta golpearse el pecho y declararte propiedad privada. Actitud que desapruebas pero en secreto y solo admitido para ti, te gusta.

Un experto en jugar a los silencios hasta que acabas soltando lo que sea que te molesta, confunde o incomoda aun cuando tú lo ultimo que quieres es hablar de lo que sientes.

Odias el tono petulante que utiliza con aquellos a los que la vida no premio con una enorme fortuna, una mansión casi tan vieja como Hogwarts, un apellido igual de viejo y una cara perfecta.

Es malo para ti.

Y la puerta casi se cae de tanto porrazo, sabes que esta cabreado, tanto que no puede pensar coherentemente, de lo contrario recordaría como aparecerse en tu apartamento.

No eres vengativa, te dices, ni rencorosa, te preocupas por los demás, has hecho campañas para los Elfos, los dragones y hasta los duendes, quienes no querían nada que ver contigo y aun así no te importo.

Defiendes los principios de igualdad entre magos y brujas.

Dices buenos días en la oficina.

Te ofreces como voluntaria a cuidar a los niños de Harry, algo que ni siquiera Molly hace por voluntad propia.

No es tu culpa el que seas una buena persona.

Deberías tener una vida tranquila, una pareja estable que te reconforte y entienda, que sea como un descanso en medio de la carretera, con unos padres modelos a seguir, un ejemplo de matrimonio sólido que te acepte y quiera.

Sus amigos serian tus amigos, sinceros y amables, como él.

Un hombre que le guste la opera y lo último que diría es que solo es una mujer gorda amenazando con romperle los tímpanos.

Si, te mereces a alguien así.

Entonces ¿Por que maldita sea no lo quieres? ¿Qué demonios esta mal contigo?

Preguntas a las que aun no encuentras respuesta. Y tal vez no quieras buscarlas.

Masoquismo decides mientras te levantas de tu sillón favorito y con pasos lentos vas a la puerta, seguro es masoquismo.

No ayuda el que sufras de un caso terminal de curiosidad, te has metido en muchos problemas a causa de que buscas respuestas a todo y Draco es sin duda alguna, un enorme signo de interrogación andante.

_Eres débil._

El gusto por lo peligroso, te has convertido en una adicta a su mente retorcida, a su capacidad para sorprenderte, que siempre estés pensando en pullas para lanzarle, el anhelo de tenerlo cerca y a la vez desear mandarlo al infierno.

Y cuando abres la puerta, se ven a los ojos por unos cuantos y calurosos segundos, el parece esta a punto de estrangularte, sabes que esta vez tiene derecho a estar furioso, el que salieras a cenar con Viktor Krum sin avisarle (_tú ni en sueños le pedirías permiso_) es ya un desastre pero que el profeta los capturara abrazados, _un inocente abrazo de amigos_, es una bomba nuclear.

Todos saben que Draco y tu llevan saliendo tres meses y catorce días (eso creen, en verdad es mas tiempo) razón de mas para que este enojado.

Él esta en todo el derecho a verte con mala cara, pero antes muerta que pedirle disculpas, se pondría más loco si lo haces.

_Así de retorcido es._

Él vino hasta aquí a gritarte, exigirte y con toda seguridad obligarte a que dejes de ver a Viktor.

No esta tan enojado, si lo estuviera y si no fuera Draco-soy-un-hombre-seguro-Malfoy no te hubiera vuelto a ver, hablar por casualidad o respirar el mismo que tu.

Como no le vas a pedir disculpas, entonces quizá deberías de invitarlo a entrar y explicar que solo se trataba de tu amigo Viktor Krum.

O a lo mejor ignorar que esta como un cabreado perro de tres cabezas dispuesto a arrancarte la cabeza y proponerle tener sexo alocado que seguro pondrá las cosas en su lugar.

_No._

Mejor vas a molestar a un ya molesto Draco Malfoy, estas segura que al terminar la noche y pase lo que pase van a tener sexo alocado.

—Víctor manda saludos, le dije que siempre has sido su admirador y tienes un póster suyo en tu habitación— todo eso con una enorme sonrisa en tu cara, _¡Merlín!_ Tanto tiempo en su compañía hace que se te pegue su afilada lengua.

El parece atónito por un momento, luego te sorprende tomándote de los hombros y empujándote contra la pared, sus ojos brillantes por todo el veneno que están escupiendo a ti, una sonrisa lenta se forma en esa boca que dice y hace cosas innombrables solo aptas a mujeres mayores de edad.

_No._

El sexo alocado será dentro de los próximos cinco minutos.

* * *

><p>!tachan! ¿Qué les parecío? Haganme saber sus opiniones<p>

nota: por alguna condenada manera no pude separar los parrafos asi que hice lo mejor que pude, es lo que pasa cuando dejas de visitar fanfiction.

Saludos yelen.


End file.
